Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Radiotherapy is an important part of a treatment for reducing or eliminating unwanted tumors from patients. Unfortunately, applied radiation does not inherently discriminate between an unwanted tumor and any proximal healthy structures such as organs, etc. This necessitates careful administration to restrict the radiation to the tumor (i.e., target). Ideally, the goal is to deliver a lethal or curative radiation dose to the tumor, while maintaining an acceptable dose level in the proximal healthy structures. However, in practice, there are various challenges associated with radiotherapy treatment planning to deliver radiation doses that achieve this goal.